The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Neuroimaging techniques, such as magnetic resonance imaging, can be used to aid in diagnosis of neuropsychiatric disorders. Identifying neurobiological markers of neurodevelopmental disorders, such as Attention Deficit and Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) (including attention deficit disorder (ADD)), is an objective of clinicians and neuroscientists. Current efforts, however, have not proven to be effective or useful, due to heterogeneities within the clinical and normal populations, evident also in their structural brain images, and in functional brain images that may exhibit task related activity or resting-state activity. These heterogeneities make the task of identifying the brain regions that best characterize the clinical population most challenging.